Part joining lockbolts are set by grasping the pintail with gripper jaws and pulling to seat the lockbolt, swaging a collar onto the seated lockbolt and then exerting additional pressure on the pintail to break off same. This setting of the lockbolt is presently accomplished in two steps. First, a lockbolt is inserted through a hole without a collar mounted thereon. The gripper jaws of a setting device grasp the pintail to pull the lockbolt into the seated position. Next, the lockbolt setting device is removed by releasing the gripper jaws, a collar is inserted over the end of the lockbolt and the lockbolt setting device is again positioned to grasp the pintail of the lockbolt. At this time the hydraulic pressure used to actuate the pulling device is manually increased. Pulling on the jaws causes the device to move forward to swage the collar onto the lockbolt with a swaging die. Once the die bottomed out, pulling pressure breaks off the pintail of the lockbolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,540 by Siebol et al discloses a single operation of setting a lockbolt wherein the collar is swaged in a direction away from the workpiece, and the means for moving the anvil for the swaging, and the means for pulling on the jaws each have a separate hydraulic piston for actuation and a separate hydraulic line for supplying different pressures to these pistons. A single operation system for setting lockbolts was discovered wherein a single hydraulic line will actuate the pulling jaws and will move a swaging anvil in the opposite direction to swage a collar onto a lockbolt in a direction toward the workpiece.